ygomangafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sky Dragon of Osiris
The Sky Dragon of Osiris (also known as Slifer the Sky Dragon) is one of the God cards made by Pegasus J. Crawford, who is the in-story creator of "Duel Monsters". After defeating Marik Ishtar in a duel, Yugi Mutou becomes the owner of the God card. Gameplay According to the Super Expert Rules, in order to play "The Sky Dragon of Osiris", the player has to sacrifice 3 monsters on the field. Once summoned, Osiris' ATK and DEF becomes the number of cards on the player's hand x 1000. It is unaffected by traps and it can only be affected by spells for a turn."Traps" doesn't necessarily mean "Trap Cards" and "spells" doesn't mean "Spell Cards". Cards and abilities trying to snatch control of "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" on the field will have no effect on the God card.Cards that let an opponent sacrifice one of the other player's cards also have no effect on Osiris once on the field. In addition to a normal attack, "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" also have the ability to counter an opponent's summon and attack the summoned monster by using its "Second Mouth".Osiris cannot use this ability if it cannot attack or if the opponent's monsters are protected.Attacks from this special ability are not counted as normal attacks. Osiris can still perform its normal attack after using this ability. Through this ability, Osiris also have the initiative to attack first regardless of who's turn it is. The God can attack this way as many times in one turn as long as the opponent summons a monster. The monsters that receive the attack have their ATK or DEF, corresponding to their current battle position, reduced by 2000, and those that have their ATK or DEF decreased to zero automatically die.This kind of attack from Osiris is counted as "magic" or "spell". If a summoned God card is attacked by Osiris' "Second Mouth" and survives, its ATK or DEF will only be reduce for one turn, and returns to normal in the next turn.Ra is unaffected by this kind of attack from Osiris. The opponent player will not receive damage if his/her monster is destroyed by this kind of attack from Osiris. Plot During the beginnings of the Duel Monsters, Pegasus created the card replicas of three great beasts engraved on a mysterious lithograph containing the accounts of a Shadow Game between a nameless Pharaoh and his rival. "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" is one of great beasts. Legend has it that the one who controls the three great beasts will have the power to rule the world and become the King of Duelists. However, Pegasus soon learned about the dangerous powers that has became present within the cards. He tried to destroy them, but he could not do it. With the help of the Egyptian Government, he sealed the cards away separately in The Valley of Kings in Egypt. In their slumber, Marik Ishtar's "Ghouls" stole the God cards, including "The Sky Dragon of Osiris". In the Battle City Tournament, Marik used the God card against Yugi Mutou to defeat the nameless Pharaoh living in the Millennium Puzzle. However, he was defeated and forced to give up the card. Yugi did not used the God Card until the Quarter-Finals, in which he used "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" in all his duels up to the Finals. In the Battle City Finals, Yugi faced Marik once again; using "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" among his monsters. By winning against Marik, Yugi wins the last God card and became the owner of the three great beasts. After the Battle City, Yugi used the three God cards, including "The Sky Dragon of Osiris", to unlock the nameless Pharaoh's memories in the Millennium World. "The Sky Dragon of Osiris" was one of the God cards Dark Yugi used in his last duel against his partner Yugi. Notes Category:God Cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Duel Monsters